Le Temps d'Une Rencontre
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Evelyn rencontre un petit garçon.


**Auteur : lovePEOPLAandCOWBOY**

**Titre : Le Temps d'Une Rencontre.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Evelyn avait travaillée toute la matinée, et elle s'accordait enfin le temps d'une pause. La pendule de son bureau indiquait 13h50. Elle n'avait pas encore mangé. De toute façon, la faim ne la tenaillait pas. Elle ne pensait qu'à se détendre, juste un peu avant de replonger dans la paperasse judiciaire.

Au même moment, un malfrat entrait dans le commissariat de police. Il était loin de dégager de la sympathie. Ses petits yeux noirs étaient haineux. Ses narines battaient l'air comme le mufle d'un taureau. Sa démarche était assurée, il donnait l'impression d'être inébranlable, en dépit des bleus et des points de sutures qui décoraient son visage. Une chevalière en or massive ornait son petit doigt, parfaisant son look peu inspiré de gangster. Le bandit, déjà fiché depuis plusieurs années, avait reçu un appel du commissaire de Détroit qui le convoquait pour une enquête.

Evelyn s'était levée pour fermer la porte de son bureau, voisinant celui du commissaire. Elle avait été stoppée bien rapidement dans sa démarche lorsqu'elle avait aperçu ce drôle de duo. L'ex-taulard s'était penché par-dessus un petit garçon. Le gamin, d'à peine neuf ans, avait la tête baissée face à l'homme qui lui tenait tête. L'homme, qui était en fait son père, était en train de l'injurier.

« Tu m'écoutes ?! Espèce d'idiots ! » Venait de lui cracher son père. « Dés que je sors de là, t'as intérêt à te tenir prêt, compris ?! J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps avec toi. » Avait-il rajouté, relevant brutalement le menton du gamin. Le garçon avait simplement hoché la tête, osant à peine regarder son père.

Anxieux, les yeux fixés sur la porte où son père s'était engouffré, il attendait. Il ressemblait à une statue de cire, si ce n'était qu'il respirait. En observant le garçon, Evelyn en était venue à penser que le monde était diviser en deux catégories : les faibles et les forts. Visiblement, le petit garçon semblait faire partie de la première catégorie. Evelyn constatait qu'il était menu, peureux face à ce monstre, et mal entretenu.

Evelyn était effarée de voir comment le garçon s'appliquait à scruter la porte. Cela semblait vital, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Quelque part, au fond d'elle, Evelyn savait. Elle avait croisé tellement d'enfants maltraités.

« Hey ! Ca va ? Je vais accorder ma guitare. » Dit Evelyn au garçon raide comme un piquet. Le petit blond avait sursauté et faute de trouver un endroit où se cacher, il s'était retourné. La tête rentrée entre les épaules, l'enfant osa tourner la tête pour voir où se tenait la femme qui parlait. Comme elle l'avait annoncé, elle était assisse dans le canapé de son office, une guitare entre les mains. Elle commença à gratter aléatoirement les cordes, poussant la curiosité du garçon qui n'avait jamais vu ni entendu pareille splendeur.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas évident d'accorder une guitare. Si tu en avais le temps, tu pourrais m'aider ?! » Avait habilement demandé Evelyn. Le môme s'était d'abord retourné. C'était la première fois qu'il avait le choix. La femme ne le soumettait pas à un ordre. Il avait la liberté de choisir si oui, ou non il voulait l'aider.

Par crainte, il hésita un instant, il savait qu'il devait dire 'non'. Mais la curiosité avait été plus forte, il se sentait attiré comme un aimant; Alors il avait répondu à l'invitation, « oui » avait-il prononcé timidement.

Evelyn lui avait fait un signe de tête, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait entrer dans son bureau et prendre place à ses côtés. Un pas après l'autre, soigneusement, sans un bruit, non sans jeter des regards vers le bureau du commissaire, il finit par s'asseoir près d'Evelyn.

« Tu aimes la guitare ? Tu sais, il faut être doux avec un instrument pour ne pas qu'il s'abîme, comme avec les personnes. Si on maltraite un instrument, la mélodie devient horrible. C'est pourquoi, je m'occupe de ma guitare. Tu veux bien m'aider ? » Venait d'expliquer Evelyn. Le petit ne disait rien, il se contentait d'observer Evelyn aussi discret qu'un fantôme.

« Regarde, il faudrait que tu pinces les cordes comme ça. » Elle lui avait montré une suite d'enchaînement simple. L'enfant très intéressé, avait retenu sans le moindre mal. Alors Evelyn finit par lui mettre l'instrument entre les mains. Nerveux, excité, anxieux, le petit garçon s'était saisit de la guitare comme si il s'agissait d'une planche de bois.

« Non, non, non, tu dois te détendre » Avait sourit Evelyn, en passant une main dans son dos. Le petit garçon, d'abord surpris du contact doux, avait finit par se détendre. Cette femme, il ne la connaissait pas, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un de violent. Dans son regard, et même dans sa voix, on pouvait sentir la douceur.

« Alors, prêts ? » avait-elle demandé en se reculant.

Le visage du gamin s'était métamorphosé quand il avait gratté les premières cordes. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait y lire de la surprise et de l'extase. Un enjouement presque irréel à la naissance de chaque note. Il s'était arrêté pour regarder Evelyn, presque reconnaissant de ce moment. « Vas-y, continue » l'encourageait Evelyn. Et le petit garçon y mettait encore plus de cœur, il donnait l'impression d'être libre pour la première fois. Il se laissait emporter par l'amusement, peu habitué à cette sensation. L'enfant pouvait sentir son cœur, il battait la chamade.

« Bravo, bien, mais vas-y doucement. » lui dit-elle. L'enfant semblait se perdre, peu habitué à tant de liberté. Evelyn avait posé une main sur son épaule et il s'était arrêté de jouer. Elle avait reprit l'instrument pour l'accorder rapidement et lui avait demandé, « tu connais _ironic d'alanis morisette _? Ca te dit quelque chose ? » Et elle avait commencé à jouer. A peine les premières notes avaient-elles commencée que le gamin sembla se troubler. Ses yeux étaient devenus brillants, presque au bord des larmes.

Un peu perdue, Evelyn s'était arrêtée de jouer pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Le petit garçon avait répondu oui dans murmure.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Le garçon était resté muet et il avait reculé de quelque centimètre, devenant méfiant.

« Tu n'as pas de nom ? D'accord ! Moi, c'est Evelyn. » et ensuite elle lui avait tendu la main. Il hésita quelques instants, ensuite il la serra. Le contact chaud et doux de leurs paumes le mettait mal à l'aise. Evelyn avait l'impression d'être la première à le toucher de la sorte.

Dans le couloir, une porte venait de claquer. « Il est où ce con ! JACK ! JACK, NON DE DIEU !!! »

Jack, transporté par ses émotions, avait oublié d'attendre son père devant la porte. Il avait sursauté, bondissant sur ses deux jambes, pour rejoindre son père.

C'était sa vie.

« Je t'avais dit de faire quoi ? » Avait hurlé le père sur l'enfant, l'empoignant par le col de son t-shirt. L'enfant se vit décoller du sol, sous les yeux choqués d'Evelyn. Puis, le père et le fils disparurent.

Evelyn se retourna vers le commissaire, « mais qui est cet enfoiré ? » Le flic se retourna pour entrer dans son bureau, « suis moi, je dois te parler, » avait-il simplement prononcé.

**FIN.**

**OoOoOoOoO**


End file.
